Festive Newtina Drabbles
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Basically what could have happened if Newt didn't return home at the end of FBAWTFT. 2 parter wuith Christmas and New Year. Newtina with a side order of Jacweenie. Slight name change
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! I'm not new to the Wizarding World but am new to writing Fantastic Beasts. This will be a two shot with Christmas forming the first part and New Year the second part. I'm also writing an HP fanfic which will feature Newtina. So it's mainly Newtina with Jacweenie on the side.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Fairytale of New York-**

"Now get that case out of New York…" those were the words that were echoing in Newt and Tina's mind as they sat alone in the Goldsteins' apartment. Newt had been on the gangplank after he'd said goodbye a second time but, to his surprise and Tina's, he turned around and walked off and walked up behind her and pulled her arm gently.

"Newt? What are you doing?" the newly reinstated auror asked.

"Staying in New York. I'm not ready to leave you Tina," Newt said, "we'll put charms on the case so no creatures can escape and make sure they're done every day until I leave." Tina nodded, her brown eyes glistening with tears again,

"We'd better apparate into the apartment before MACUSA find out you haven't boarded the ship," she said softly before leading him to a deserted alley and they'd apparated into the apartment and that's where they'd ended up.

The case was safely tucked in a corner of the room, the protective charms and spells already on it.

"Queenie should be back soon. She seems to think that going to Jacob's bakery will make him remember," Tina told Newt, "but he can't remember can he?"

"Depends how he saw magic. If he saw it as good then he will probably remember…"

Both suddenly sprung to their feet, wands drawn as they heard a pop coming from the bedroom.

"Teenie! Are you home yet? Jacob remembered so I brought him back…Newt?! I thought you'd gone…" Queenie said as she spotted Newt.

"I was but I wanted to thank Tina and get her to have a go at ice skating in Central Park and…"

"Oh Newt, get those thoughts out of your head," Queenie said, clearly reading Newt's mind.

"Queenie stop," Tina said, "hello Jacob," she smiled at the baker, "welcome back," she said before turning to her sister, "you know we're breaking all sorts of laws here but I trust Jacob."

"Where's the case?" Queenie asked looking over at Newt and Tina.

"Over there with all sorts of charms and spells on it. Now can you please make some dinner and cocoa?" Tina asked and soon they were sat eating and drinking.

The next morning and Tina woke up in Queenie's bed and she looked across and saw Newt still asleep. She heard a soft pop and rose out of the bed and slid open the door and saw Queenie and Jacob there.

"Thanks for heading to Jacob's last night," Tina said as she helped Queenie with the breakfast, "Newt's taking me ice skating today. Are you and Jacob able to watch the case?"

"Of course we are Teenie," Queenie smiled before seeing Newt stood in the open doorway just watching Tina, "someone really likes you and don't deny it," she whispered to her older sister.

"Queenie! Stop reading my mind," Tina scolded her sister, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"So when was the last time you went ice skating?" Newt asked Tina as they walked towards Central Park. Tina was listening out for any signs of trouble,

"Before Queenie and I became orphans," she replied, "we didn't really want to go afterwards and we really shouldn't be out. What if MACUSA see you still here?"

"Live a little Tina…"

"The last time I did that you and I were almost killed and Credence…"

"I get the point, but let's forget about all of that now," Newt said tucking a stray strand of hair behind the auror's ear as they finally walked into Central Park. Tina felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she felt Newt's finger make contact with her own.

The magizoologist clearly knew exactly where he was going as he held Tina's hand and led her through the crowds. She was glad Queenie wasn't there as there were a thousand thoughts going through her head, thoughts she shouldn't have been having. She couldn't help but wonder why Newt was risking the wrath of MACUSA just for her.

"Right Miss Goldstein, time to get the skates on," came Newt's voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Newt I'm really not sure about this. What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you Tina. I'll always catch you." Those words just sent Tina's mind into overdrive as she swapped her boots for the skates. She watched before Newt laughed softly and crouched down in front of her and gently took her hands in his before moving them so he could do her skate laces up. He saw her blushing before helping her onto her feet.

Tina was skating carefully on the lake with Newt beside her.

"You're doing great," Newt smiled as he watched Tina before wrapping his arm around her waist as she wobbled and looked like she was about to fall over, "see told you I'd catch you."

"Hold me and skate," Tina barely whispered and Newt did just that. He tightened his grip on her waist and held her free hand in his and pushed off gently and she did the same, finally relaxing and beginning to get into the skating.

They skated around and Newt couldn't help but watch as that radiant smile became a more permanent fixture on her face as they skated around. He thought she was confident enough and began to let his grip loosen,

"Don't," Tina said quickly and Newt retightened his grip on Tina's waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before they pushed off again. He wondered why Tina hadn't wanted him to let go of her. She seemed far more confident than when she'd first stepped onto the ice.

"Why don't you want me to let go?" Newt asked softly before twirling Tina around.

"Because, for once, I feel beautiful and like a man is looking at me and not Queenie…"

"I've always looked at you Tina… It's not about Queenie for me. It's about Porpentina Esther Goldstein. Now let's get this twirl perfected before your sister demands us home," Newt said softly and stroked her cheek and then carefully twirled her again, unaware of the feelings he'd stirred up inside the young auror and she was unaware what was awakening in him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! Hapyy New year when it comes and thnaks for the support again this year and I'll see you on the other side! I will have more FB/Newtina stuffon the other side!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A Magical New Year-**

Queenie had noticed a change in her sister and Newt since the ice skating date as she called it.

"Do we all have to be together during New Year?" Tina asked.

"Yes, despite the fact you want alone time with Newt. You'll get it Teenie don't you worry," Queenie giggled as she knew what Newt and her sister were thinking, "we'll get a good view of the fireworks and you know the aurors will all be there making sure we don't reveal ourselves to the No-Maj. It is not a good idea to take Newt out." Tina just sighed and headed towards the case.

Newt was down there with the creatures and she walked through the beam as she and Newt were the only ones that could access the case and it wasn't long before Dougal was showing her where Newt was.

"Queenie says we're staying here tonight as it's not safe to take you out," Tina told Newt.

"She does have a point there," he replied, "can you imagine what would happen if Madam Picquery found out I was still here?"

"I just wanted this to be a perfect New Year…"

"It will be now we'd best get back up top," he said before taking Tina's hand and ascending the ladder with her. They could hear Jacob talking, he must have arrived in the short space of time that Tina had joined Newt in the case.

"Queenie Goldstein!" Tina gasped as she saw her younger sister kissing Jacob, "Mercy Lewis when did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago," Queenie told her sister, almost as if she was being scolded by a parent.

"You know it's forbidden."

"When are you and Newt going to do it then?" Queenie asked completely throwing her sister off whatever she was about to say. Tina just sighed and headed to the bedroom, followed instantly by Newt.

"I'm sorry Teenie," Queenie thought and tried to make the words go into Tina's mind.

"I know you are and I didn't mean to sound harsh," Tina thought, knowing that Queenie was reading her mind. The sisters could never stay annoyed with each other for long.

The connection was soon broken as Newt rested a hand on Tina's cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek gently.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered as she looked at him.

"As soon as I get back I'll sort out when I can come back to you. I promised I'd always catch you and I will and one day we'll be married and I'll catch you every day in my arms and never let you go," Newt whispered looking into those brown eyes that only belonged to Porpentina Goldstein, "Tina I…"

"You two hurry up! Your food is going to get cold!" came Jacob's voice and Tina jumped up from her bed and headed out into the living area. Newt made up his mind that he was going to tell Tina that night no matter what.

Jacob and Queenie were sat eating and they noticed Newt and Tina taking looks at each other and Queenie just smirked as she knew what the two were thinking. Part of her did curse her timing with the food but she knew that it couldn't have been helped but she knew things were complicated enough between her sister and Newt.

"I thought we could still dress up even though we aren't going out," Queenie said before sending her plate to clean.

"Yeah sure," Tina said before mirroring her sister's actions with her's and Jacob's plates and she headed off to the bedroom with Queenie, who slid the door shut.

"You need a fantastic flapper dress," Queenie said to her sister, "something to make him take notice of you even more than he already is."

"Queenie that's not my style and you know it," Tina said before tapping her head and changing into something very similar to when they'd almost been arrested at the Blind Pig. Queenie instantly rushed over to her sister and began to sort her hair out before sorting herself out.

The two girls finally appeared and Jacob's eyes widened as he saw Queenie and she giggled before walking over to him and watching as Newt and Tina were blushing and trying to avoid each others' gaze. Queenie took matters into her own hands and pushed Newt towards Tina and she stumbled backwards before Newt quickly moved his arm around her waist and caught her,

"I said I'd always catch you," he said softly using his free hand to stroke her cheek before hearing some music that Queenie had obviously started from the radio somewhere, "dance with me Tina," he whispered. All she could do was nod before Newt twirled her around just like he'd done on the ice.

Queenie and Jacob were dancing too but were also keeping an eye on Tina and Newt, hoping that something would happen between the two because the tension was unbearable.

Newt looked into Tina's eyes and began to get lost in them as he always did and she found she couldn't look away, if anything she was trapped between Newt's arms and the wall.

"Newt I…" she started but Newt pressed a finger softly to her lips and began to dance with her again, twirling her around and stroking her cheek, keeping her as close as he could.

It was nearing midnight and Jacob and Queenie were stood by the window waiting for the fireworks while Newt was still dancing away with Tina.

"We'd better call them over," Jacob said softly, his arm around Queenie's waist.

"There's 5 more minutes to go yet," she replied softly.

Newt and Tina had stopped dancing and were looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't take it any more Tina…" he said before pushing her gently against the wall and kissed her softly. Tina had gasped softly before beginning to kiss Newt back running her hands through his hair.

"Newt please…" Tina whispered as she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her harder completely unaware of the fireworks as 1927 arrived. They were also unaware that Queenie and Jacob had seen them as well.

"I think I've fallen in love you Tina Goldstein," Newt breathed between kisses.

"Well that's good Newt Scamander because I've fallen in love with you," Tina replied between kisses. They didn't care about the fireworks because they were making fireworks of their own…finally.


End file.
